


A Second Hello

by redrobin1989



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Small, de-aged Zuko, he's a small baby and the whole group is beside themselves, small and earnest and sweet in his usual little princely way, the guys get a glimpse at the man zuko would have been had his father not been a major league jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobin1989/pseuds/redrobin1989
Summary: After a run-in with a spirit, Zuko is transformed into a child and the Gaang takes advantage. After all, its not every day you get a second chance at hello.





	A Second Hello

There’s a dozen terrible thoughts buzzing through Aang’s mind as he speeds through the Fire Lord’s palace to the throne room. Luckily Aang and the others had been relatively close by when they’d received General Iroh’s hawk. A spirit had swept through the Capital City last night. The damage had been minimal in the General’s report but Zuko, still an impulsive bleeding heart even after all these years, had stepped between the spirit and a terrified child. Iroh hadn’t specified what had happened to the Fire Lord only that they were needed at the palace immediately.

Unshed tears gather in Aang’s as he imagines what terrible fate could have befallen his friend. Katara is walking purposefully behind him, her eyes hard and her waterskin open, ready for emergency treatment. Sokka is twitchy, making aborted reaches for his club as if he could fight off the spirit himself. Toph looks like she’s going to break down some walls but she always tends to look like that so it’s nothing new but the pinched look on her face promises serious pain if Zuko isn’t all right.

Aang knows better than most that it’s best not to mess with the spirits, they have a different set of laws and morals than humans. Zuko could have been transported to the Spirit Realm, gone completely insane, the smallest shock could have stopped his heart, still damaged from Azula’s lightening, taking him away for good. He has no idea what they’re walking into.

“Take that rebel scum, and be sure to tell all your comrades to fear the Fire Nation!” Aang skids to halt causing Katara then Sokka to slam into his back. Toph is able to divert but she sticks her pinky in her ear.

“Do I have more dirt in my ears than normal or is Zuko…”

“ _Small_ ,” Sokka squeaks behind a huge grin as his anxiety is eaten up by vicious delight. There, in the middle of the throne room was the 47th Fire Lord of the Modern Age, Keeper of the Eternal Flame, Descendant of the god Agni, former fugitive and traitor to the Fire Nation, Zuko, is poking a very patient guard in the side with a wooden sword. The boy, not more than 10 or 11, turns to them with wide, clear, unscathed eyes.

“Oh look Zuko, our friends have arrived,” General Iroh says genially from his chair off to the side. “Isn’t it nice the Avatar and his compatriots have come all this way to visit us?”Aang’s mouth drops open and his eyebrow twitches; what is going on here?

“One never can interpret the will of the spirits. My dear nephew, selfless but foolish as always, threw himself in the path of an angry spirit to protect a young girl and was found as such. I’ve been told by the Fire Sages that the effects will not last long but I figured you wouldn’t want to miss this.” The old man smiles into his tea.

“Uncle, what is the Avatar doing here? Isn’t he an enemy of the Fire Nation? Should we capture him?” Zuko whines, pointing his wooden sword in their direction.

“Aw,” he hears Katara say under her breath. Aang is just glad he’s not the only one a little enchanted by the idea of baby Zuko trying to capture them again, just like the good old days.

“I believe it goes without saying he only has the memories of his 10 year old self,” Iroh elaborates with an amused gleam in his eyes before directing his attention back to Zuko. “No nephew, the Avatar is now acknowledged as a hero and is, in fact, a close acquaintance of the Fire Lord. Now why don’t you introduce yourself like a proper prince.”

Zuko pouts a little bit but shuffles in front of them and bows in the traditional Fire Nation style. Sokka is making a high-pitched keening noise behind them. “My name is Prince Zuko, son of Prince Ozai and Lady Ursa and Grandson to Fire Lord Azulon. I am honored to be in your presence.

“I cannot believe this,” Toph barks suddenly, doubling over laughing. Zuko looks a mix of confused and offended when Katara steps forward and bows herself.

“Sorry Prince Zuko, it was a long flight and we are all very tired, but we are the ones who are honored to meet you.” Little Zuko’s chest puffs up with pride and it’s an adorable sight to behold. Aang bites on his fist to keep from cooing but Sokka has no reservations.

“I understand if you are tired there are guest areas for you to rest in but,” Zuko bounces his foot before working up the courage to look at Aang. “You’re a firebending master, correct?”

“I’m not quite a master yet but I was taught by the very best,” Aang smiles as Zuko ducks his eyes again.

“T-then if you wouldn’t mind, could you show me a few moves I’m uh,” he forms a tiny flame in the palms of his hands where it flickers precariously, uncertain. “I started bending late and I’m not very good yet. I know it would please Father if I became a better bender, a better prince and surely the Avatar could teach me to be useful.”

It’s been years but Aang still fights to keep the pleasant smile on his face despite his anger. The others have gone silent beside him and Iroh looks down into his tea. Zuko looks up at him shyly with an open and a blessedly unscarred face. The face he should have never lost to his father's cruelty. 

This really was a cruel trick by the spirit, showing them what could have been, what parts of Zuko had been snuffed out by Fire Lord Ozai years before Aang had met him. He kneels down to Zuko’s level and makes sure to smile brightly and is happy when the young boy reciprocates somewhat. Young or not, this boy is still Zuko, still a good man and a good friend. It will always be sad what happened to him, but Aang wouldn’t trade his friend for the world.

“Are you _sure_ you’re the Avatar, I mean, you’re just a teenager,” Zuko asks, wrinkling his nose in a way that demands to be booped. Aang grins wider and gives into his impulse, lightly touching the young Fire Lord on the nose. Well it isn’t all that bad, after all, it’s not that often you get a second chance at hello.

“And you’re just a child and I would love to show you some cool firebending tricks but none of this Avatar nonsense, call me Aang,” he says scooping up Zuko tiny little hand and dragging him towards the back entrance. “But if we’re going to be firebending, we need to be outside near the sun. Are you guys coming?” He asks to his friends, who remain standing by the door.

“We’ll catch up,” Sokka says as he removes his club.

“We need to go pay a certain prisoner a visit,” Toph elaborates as she punches into her palm.

“Have fun with Aang, Zuko,” Katara says sweetly but her face promises something else entirely. Aang isn’t going to dwell on whatever awful fate awaits Ozai and instead looks forward to spending time with one of his favorite people in the world. The young prince looks up at him with open wonder and excitement. No, not a bad way to spend the day at all.


End file.
